Fin de octubre
by Irene Garza
Summary: ONE SHOT :: Se que llegarás puntualmente a nuestra cita anual. Imparable, inalcanzable y perpetua. Tan permanente como el sentimiento de agonía que me carcome los 364 días y 23 horas restantes para tu siguiente visita. ¡¡FESTEJANDO EL HALLOWEEN!


**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING**

**Hola a todas!!!**

**Con motivo del dia de brujas les traigo un pequeño one shot bastante peculiar. Espero que les guste y lo disfuten.**

**Es una pequeña divagación nocturna que trae como consecuencia este relato, altamente influenciado por la literatura de Edgar Allan Poe.**

**No las entretengo mucho! todo suyo**

**Abrazos fantasmagóricos**

**Irene  
**

… **O … o … O … o … O … o … O …**

**Fin de octubre**

… **O … o … O … o … O … o … O …**

Me encuentro sentado en el vacío estudio de mi mansión, como cada noche en la víspera del día de Halloween.

El susurro efímero del viento nocturno, que se cuela por los ventanales que permanecen cerrados es mi única compañía… no, no es la única, el rítmico acompañamiento del reloj empotrado a la pared, acompasado a los latidos de mi corazón, también me brinda su tortuosa cercanía.

Sigo esperándote, contando los segundos inalcanzables que parecen eternos, pero no tengo prisa, no… se que llegarás puntualmente a nuestra cita anual, imparable, inalcanzable y perpetua. Tan permanente como el sentimiento de agonía que me carcome los 364 días y 23 horas restantes para tu siguiente visita.

Miro hacia la ventana esperando tu llegada. La noche es pacífica y serena, colmada por la plateada luz de una luna llena que acaricia el terciopelo de la oscuridad hasta volverlo nacarado.

Escucho un rasguño en la ventana que eriza mi piel, ¿Serás tú? ¿Habrás llegado?

No…

Sentimientos tan contradictorios como el alivio y la decepción se agolpan en mi pecho, peleando por la potestad y predominio. No has llegado aún, lo sabría, no tendría necesidad de preguntármelo siquiera. Tu llegada es inconfundible.

El chirrido continúa perturbándome, entonces me levanto y dirijo mis pasos al enorme ventanal que abarca de piso a techo la pared oeste del estudio. Afuera hay viento, un viento imperioso que sacude las ramas vacías de los árboles con brutalidad. Sus ramas, como uñas afiladas, se estrellan contra el vidrio y desgarran el silencio con lamentos agudos y penetrantes.

Y yo sigo esperando por ti…

Retorno a la comodidad de mi sillón frente a la chimenea, este lugar destinado exclusivamente a tu memoria. Porque acompañado por el crepitar del fuego, es como me siento más cercano a ti mujer… porque aún y después de tanto tiempo sigues siendo el fuego que me consume hasta desarmarme. Fuego y martirio que son un bálsamo para un resquebrajado corazón de hielo.

Puedo mirar fijamente las lenguas de fuego danzando incansables y sublimes, y rememorar tu fortaleza y tu testarudez… Mi leona indómita, nunca fuiste mía y sin embargo yo siempre te pertenecí. Fuimos polos opuestos, destinados a aborrecernos… y fuimos muy cobardes para superar esas ataduras.

Mis ojos de hielo se pierden en las brumosas memorias dormidas que se alojan en mi corazón y el tiempo parece detenerse mientras te contemplo en mis recuerdos.

Un golpe realmente fuerte de aire resuena en el exterior y abre la ventana de par en par, arrastrando consigo un lamento de herrajes oxidados. Las cortinas de gasa danzan al ritmo del viento, creando formas voluptuosas y cambiantes que invariablemente me recuerdan el ondear de tu cabello al viento…

Ante mi se descubre el firmamento, plagado de estrellas resplandecientes que son opacadas de vez en cuando por alguna nube perdida y difusa que transita sin destino o rumbo.

Falta poco.

El valor flaquea a segundos y me remonta a épocas lejanas y perdidas, cuando solo era un niño y aún podía verte todo el tiempo. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta pero tengo miedo… lo siento recorrerme como electricidad por mi sistema, haciendo fluir adrenalina por mis venas y reflejándose en mis manos temblorosas que intentan asir una copa vacía.

Brindaré por ti y por nuestro encuentro. De cualquier manera necesito fortaleza para poder verte de nuevo.

El cognac se desliza por mi ardiente garganta, dejando un regusto cálido y confortable a su paso. Es como seda, como una de tus caricias suaves, como tu tacto sobre mi fría piel. Como añoro ese contacto prohibido…

_Una campanada_

El momento ha llegado. Deposito la copa sobre la mesa y respiro profundamente.

_Otra campanada_

El viento susurra con fuerza y llega hasta mí para calmar la ansiedad que me recorre.

_Otra campanada_

El fuego de la chimenea aumenta su intensidad, llenando de luz naranja la vacía estancia y acentuando las sombras que se deslizan como espectros.

_Otra campanada_

Giro mi posición y contemplo de frente tu retrato, ese que conservo estoicamente en la pared principal de este recinto, dedicado a tu memoria y a mi debilidad y estupidez.

_Otra campanada_

La luna se eclipsa con una nube que a su paso corta toda la iluminación exterior, sumiendo el jardín en una oscuridad impenetrable.

_Otra campanada_

Mi corazón se acelera con anticipación a tu regreso. Solo unos segundos y volveré a verte frente a mí… una vez más para poder seguir viviendo.

_Otra campanada _

Los libros apilados en la encimera comienzan a abrirse presas del viento que sigue inundando el estudio, invadiendo con su sonido característico el lugar. Incluso los libros, tus eternos compañeros, te reciben.

_Otra campanada_

Percibo un aullido distante. Un lobo llorando a la luna… ya estas muy cerca. Casi puedo sentirte.

_Otra campanada_

Un olor a tierra mojada con un suave acento de jazmín invade mi olfato. Es tu olor… tu esencia. Esa que rememoro cada noche antes de dormir. Ahora puedo estar seguro de tu proximidad.

_Otra campanada_

La habitación comienza a sumirse en penumbras a pesar de la chimenea encendida. Ya has llegado…

_Otra campanada_

Las paredes comienzan a derramar sangre, bajando lentamente desde el techo hasta cubrir toda su extensión. El último indicio de tu llegada, marcando mi maltrecha conciencia con el recuerdo de tu sangre derramada por mi mano. Mi purgatorio en la tierra, mi condena al infierno… al infierno de no tenerte conmigo siendo lo que más añoro en la vida.

_Otra campanada_

El eco del ultimo tañido se difunde y se pierde, reverberando en mi pecho y anunciándome la media noche.

Entonces sucede

El cielo vuelve a despejarse, trayendo consigo la luz plateada de la luna que traspasa la ventana hasta proyectarse en el piso de madera.

La luz comienza a deformarse y materializarse, colapsando su brillo en un punto que cada vez se hace más grande y tangible.

Has llegado amada mía, puntualmente a nuestra cita, como cada primer minuto del 31 de octubre, a regalarme una hora de tu compañía.

Te veo tan bella como el primer momento, cubierta por la luz que irradias a través de tu pálida y translucida piel. Tu cabello castaño cayendo por tu espalda como cascada indomable, tu bella figura envuelta en una tela etérea y sublime que acentúa cada una de sus curvas robándome el aliento. Y tus ojos del color de la miel mirándome centellantes, mostrando todo lo que tu imperturbable semblante se niega en translucir.

Te deslizas hacia mi posición como empujada por el viento, tan sutil, tan efímera… como quisiera poder tocarte aunque fuera un segundo.

- Draco – susurras mi nombre como una caricia que me envuelve. Como extraño tu voz, la memoria de ella no hace justicia a su melódica belleza…

- Hermione…

No necesitamos más palabras, solo tu nombre y el mío unidos para siempre en la memoria del viento, proclamando a la distancia y al tiempo que alguna vez estuvieron juntos y se pertenecieron uno al otro, sólo un segundo y se perdieron para siempre…

Solo tenemos una hora para acompañarnos. Para fundirnos en un abrazo incorpóreo que es imposible de concebir.

Un fantasma y su asesino fundiéndose en un abrazo de dolor, amor y muerte. Porque a pesar de no poder tocarte puedo sentirte, dentro de mí, fuera de mí, en mi cuerpo, en mi alma, en mi memoria y en la eternidad.

Rodeándome

Besándome

Acariciándome

Amándome…

Me entrego a tu presencia incorpórea que me colma por completo. Puedo sentirte en cada poro de mi piel crispada por el frío de tu presencia. Y quisiera conservar por siempre la sensación de tu tacto etéreo sobre mi… pero el tiempo es mi peor enemigo y pronto, demasiado pronto, volveré a perderte.

Y como cada una de nuestras citas, vuelvo a mirarte a los ojos y a suplicarte que me perdones… y a jurarte que ni el tiempo ni la distancia se interpondrán entre nosotros. Y que aquí te esperaré, como cada fin de octubre, para colmarme con tu presencia y poder así soportar el lastre de culpa y dolor por haberte perdido que me acompañará perpetuamente.

_Una campanada_

Sonríes para mí y comienzas a desvanecerte… y yo, vuelvo a sentirme vacío.

Susurro enardecido que te amo y a cambio recibo tu voz agonizante

- Yo también te amo…

El susurro efímero del viento nocturno, que se cuela por los ventanales abiertos vuelve a ser mi única compañía… no, no es la única, el rítmico acompañamiento del reloj empotrado a la pared, acompasado a los latidos de mi corazón, también me brinda su tortuosa cercanía.

Y ahora que te has ido, vuelvo a esperarte, contando los segundos inalcanzables que parecen eternos. Pero no tengo prisa, no… se que llegarás puntualmente a nuestra cita anual, imparable, inalcanzable y perpetua. Tan permanente como el sentimiento de agonía que me carcomerá los 364 días y 23 horas restantes para tu siguiente visita.

… **O … o … O … o … O … o … O …**

**Que tal? les gustó? =D**

**Espero sus comentarios, no duden en dejarme cualquier cosa... hasta tomatazos son bien recibidos =D**

**Las invito a pasar por mi fic Onírica, ya vamos por la mitad y las situaciones en la historia se ponen cada vez más interesantes.**

**Gracias por leer! **

**HAAAAAAY CASI LO OLVIDABA! las invito también a pasar por el blog: Alohomora. Abriendo las puertas, viviendo la magia. Es de mi queridísima amiga Londony (lean todas sus historias!!) y estaré colaborando próximamente con ella, entonces podrán encontrar un poco de mi locura plasmada en esas hojas virtuales. el link es el siguiente (quiten los espacios) h t tp : / / itisreallymagic . blogspot . com /**

**Irene  
**


End file.
